Teaching Miss Sidle
by Dykotomy
Summary: Catherine shows Sara what happens when she doesn't follow the rules....CS story. Don't like it, don't read it.


A/N: This is a first attempt at fiction. Please play nice, although reviews are always welcome :D

* * *

Sara smiled as she shut the door. It was the first time in a month that she and Catherine had the night off together and also had the house to themselves. Normally she was fine with coming home to helping Lindsay with homework, or cooking dinner, and only getting time alone with Catherine after all the domestic duties were done. But as of late Catherine had been teasing her at work incessantly; a kiss here, a graze of her fingertips there. Sara shivered as the thought of Catherine nipping gently on her neck popped into her head.

Sara called out to the silent house, "Baby, I'm home."

"In my office," was the faint reply she heard back from Catherine.

She wandered towards Catherine's office, as Catherine rotated her office chair to the sound of the door opening. Sara couldn't help gasping as she took in the sight before her, her jaw dropping. She slowly surveyed Catherine starting at her feet, giving an approving smile to the two-tone pumps she was wearing, very reminiscent of World War II styling. Her eyes moved up the shapely legs encased in nude stockings, trailing off underneath a charcoal grey skirt ending a few inches above the knee. Moving upwards, her eyes made her way to Catherine's chest, rising slightly under a spotless white blouse, pausing to note the top two buttons open and exposing a good amount of cleavage. Her eyes finally came to rest on Catherine's deep blue pools, hiding behind reading glasses under a tightly wound strawberry blonde bun. Before she could speak, Catherine indicated at the empty chair, "Sit down, we need to talk. We've got a problem here."

Immediately Sara's feelings of arousal were replaced with those of worry. "What's going on Cat?"

Cat smiled faintly, "That's Ms. Willows to you Miss Sidle; I can't have a student not showing me the proper respect." She continued as a confused look crossed Sara's face. "Miss Sidle, I see that you are not wearing the proper uniform in which you are to be educated." Catherine gestured at the clothes sitting on the remaining chair that Sara had not even noticed when she had entered, being far too distracted by the clothes on Catherine. Sara glanced over at the chair and saw a short plaid skirt, a white blouse, a matching plaid tie, knee socks, and a pair of patent leather Mary Jane's. She turned her attention back to Catherine.

She scoffed, "What is that shit? There's no way in hell I'm putting that on."

Catherine curled her full lips into what was unmistakably a sneer. "You will wear it Miss Sidle, and you will pay dearly for every curse that exits your lips."

Sara's stubbornness began to get the better of her. She replied, "Like hell… Cat."

Catherine chuckled and crossed her legs, exposing the lacy tops of her stockings, "If you insist upon noncompliance Miss Sidle, and don't care to listen to my words, perhaps you'll listen to my punishment."

Sara stood and placed her hands on either side of Catherine's chair, "No… fucking… way." She pulled Catherine up out of the chair and pulled her into a deep kiss. She felt Catherine fumble with the buttons on her jeans, and smiled inwardly, thinking she had won. Suddenly Catherine ripped Sara's shirt off, yanked down her jeans, and spun her around, bending her over the desk before Sara could grasp what had just happened. She began to realize what was happening as she heard the whistle of the ruler flying through the air, striking her sharply on the buttocks. She yelped, "Hey!"

Catherine grinned evilly, "Have I got your attention now?" She raised the ruler again as Sara looked behind her, helpless to move as Catherine had her blocked into the desk. Sara whimpered, "Yes."

Sara wasn't expecting such a physical reaction from Catherine. Catherine had been filled in on her past history on a tear filled night a while ago in their relationship and she he knew that Cath wouldn't go too far and cause intentional pain. If she wanted to, Sara knew she could say stop and Catherine would immediately discontinue her ministrations.

Catherine continued to grin, "Good. That was for calling me Cat, and not Ms. Willows." Catherine ran her nails across Sara where the ruler had just hit, before trailing the ruler up and down the inside of each taught thigh. She raised the ruler again, striking again and planting a kiss where the ruler had left its thin mark. Sara shuddered, the feel of Catherine's lips sending tingles up her spine, as the stinging pain began to ebb away, leaving a deliciously erotic throbbing in its place. Three more strikes ensued before she heard Catherine say, "Those were for every time you cursed at me."

Sara moaned in pleasure and began thrusting her hips backwards to meet Catherine's swings. She became acutely aware of the fact that she had soaked the black boyshort panties she was wearing, and that her body had no intentions of letting up anytime soon. After another four swats, Catherine bent down to breathe into her ear, "And those were for refusing to wear the uniform assigned to you." Straightening up, she asked, "Now Miss Sidle, will you follow the rules next time?" Sara paused, trying to gain control of her swimming head. She couldn't believe that she was bent over Catherine's desk, being punished by what could only be called the school teacher side of Catherine. Even more surprising was the amount of pleasure she was feeling from the experience. Still waiting for a response, Catherine dealt another swift blow bringing Sara back to reality. "Answer me Miss Sidle!" she thundered.

Sara quickly replied, "Yes Ms. Willows, I'm ready to follow the rules next time."

"Good." Catherine pulled Sara deftly into her arms, kissing her with wild abandon, taking advantage of Sara's gasps to slip her tongue between the parted lips. She nipped at Sara's lower lip before pulling away to suck an earlobe between her teeth. Sara whimpered at the sudden change in feeling, just before Catherine whispered into her ear, "I need you to fuck me Sara."

Sara didn't need more of an invitation. She quickly lifted Catherine up and spun her around so that she was now seated on the desk. She began to trail teasing licks down Catherine's neck, into the open V of her blouse. She began slowly unbuttoning Catherine's blouse, kissing the flesh as it became exposed. Sara lightly slid the blouse down Catherine's arms, leaning in to graze her fingers gently down Catherine's back as the blouse fell to the table. Catherine moaned into her ear softly, fueling the fire growing in Sara's loins. She knelt down to slip off Catherine's pumps before running her hands up Catherine's legs to rest them at the tops of her lacy stockings. Peeling each one off, Sara let her tongue follow the same path, pausing to place a kiss at the corner of each knee, causing Catherine to giggle.

She pulled Catherine off the desk and unzipped her skirt, smiling as it pooled around her ankles. Sara stepped back to take in the sight of Catherine in matching wine red satin panties and bra. She picked Catherine up, placing a long sensuous kiss on her lips as she carried her upstairs. Laying her down gently on the bed, she looked up at Sara licking her lips, "Please, I want to be naked with you, I can't stand the thought of any more clothing between us."

Sara willingly obliged, removing her own black boyshorts and bra, before stripping Catherine of her few remaining garments. She gently straddled Catherine's waist, Catherine sighing as she felt Sara's wetness just above her soft patch of neatly trimmed reddish gold curls. She moaned as Sara began kneading her breasts, pausing to catch a nipple between her teeth. Catherine arched her back, allowing Sara to take advantage of the spot on her back that made her writhe in pleasure whenever Sara ran her fingers over it. Sara snaked her tongue down Catherine's abdomen, pausing to tease her navel before continuing on.

She gently drew Catherine's swollen clit into her mouth, biting down gently, eliciting a loud squeal from Catherine while slipping a hand between her own legs to give some attention to her own clit. She continued to suck gently, slipping her tongue back and forth across the sensitive little nub. Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's hair, groaning in pleasure from the brunette's skilled tongue. All too soon the sensations stopped, and Catherine's eyes fluttered open to see Sara settling herself so that her mound was directly over Catherine's. She watched as Sara lowered herself onto her, and moaned her name loudly as she began to grind her wet slit against her own. Intense waves of pleasure began to rush over them, their moans coming almost in unison. Locking eyes with each other, their pace quickened, their moans becoming louder, until they climaxed together screaming the other's name. After several minutes of pure ecstasy, Sara slid down next to Catherine and pulled her into her arms.

"I enjoyed this lesson. Perhaps another time I can teach you a few things I know as well." Sara said as she kissed Catherine's brow. Together they slipped into a blissful sleep, wrapped up within each other's arms, awaiting what the next day would bring.

End


End file.
